Destined
by Haenn
Summary: Destiny is complicated. It's full of twists and turns. Especially for a raven who's future might lead to the destruction of the mortal world. set after birthmark and the prophecy
1. just dreams

here's a new story...sry bout the other one...it might take a lil while. This first chapter is set a few years after "Birthmark"

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

_Raven's room_

_**Skies will burn,**_

_**Flesh will turn to stone,**_

_**the sun will set on your world,**_

_**never to rise again.**_

Raven screamed and woke up. It was the same vision she had for several monthes. She would see hell's creatures destroying Earth- the only place she felt loved. Cities were rubble and death was everywhere. Her friends were turned into stone and the Titans Tower was crumbled and surrounded by lava. This was the world she was going to create.

_damn it. Why am I having these visions? Will I reall unleash hell's fire onto my home? my friends? will I betray them all? Is this what I am destined to be? It's a week 'til my birthday. Will it happen?_

Her mind was filled with questions. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Raven, can i come in?"

It was Beastboy. He had apparently heard the scream and ran to her room to see if she was okay.

"Sure" Beastboy enters and sits next to Raven

"you okay?"

"yeah, why would you say that?"

"You screamed. Was it Trigon again? Was it the D-day vision again?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, how could Trigon destroy the world? You defeated him when I was in your mind. How could he open the portal between him and Earth if he was banished?", Beastboy asked.

"I...I guess your right. These are just dreams. They're nothing to be afraid about...why should I worry?"

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast. I'll make waffles."

"Sure. Why not?"

Raven whispered to herself, "This is only the beginning"

"What you say, Raven,"Beastboy asked.

"Nothing. Let's go."

They left for the kitchen, unaware of the marking on Raven's back(the one that's on Raven's body in "Birthmark")

_Under Jump City_

Meanwhile, rocks crumbled and a hand shot out. Suddenly, a whole body appeared and evil rose again. Slade walked out of his grave yet again and talked to Trigon through an image of him.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled, milord. I will make sure of it. Raven thinks she can blow out the candles. She's wrong. This is the beginning of the end."

Trigon answered,"You better free me of this prison, mortal. For when you do, I will wreak havoc among the Earthlings and you will be by my side."

Slade bowed and left for the Titans Tower.

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

hoped you liked this chapter. plz R&R.

Chapter Poll:

Who's your favorite titan?(include in review)


	2. Chapter 2

hope you like this chapter better. I need reviews and ideas. plz R&R!

7

° ), Fear the chicken.

-

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

_The Kitchen_

Raven and Beastboy were joined by the others in the kitchen. They took their seats. All of a sudden, an alarm rang.

Robin: Trouble!

Raven: who is it this time? Dr. Light? Mumbo?

Robin: It's Control Freak. He's robbing a bank. Let's go!

_At Jump City Bank_

The Titans raced over to the bank to find Control Freak using his remote to open vaults and grab the money. As he began to run out of the bank, he ran into the titans. The battle began. Starfire threw starbolts at him while Cyborg shot at him with his sonic cannon. Meanwhile, Raven used her telekinetic powers to destroy Control Freak's remote. Finally, BB transformed into a bull and tackled Control Freak while Robin used his birdarang to finish him off. It was a short battle that only took a couple minutes...or so they thought. Suddenly, a fire consumed the couch potato and nothing remained except for ash.

Robin: what the hell happened? How'd he just disappear like that?

BB: that was weird...i didn't know couch potatos could disappear using fire...

Cyborg: Something's wrong here. He never used this power before...who could have granted him such a power?

Raven: I dunno. And I don't want to stay to find out. It's getting darker and colder. The sun's setting..we should call it a day.

Starfire: how can we call it a day? It is almost night time.

Robin: Forget it, Star. Let's go home.

As they began to leave, Raven saw a dark figure with the corner of her eye. His face was half hidden in shadows and he had a mark at the center of his forehead...which looked like- the mark of scath! She turned to face him, but he disappeared. Was she just seeing things? Or had the time come? the time when trigon will rule over the mortal world. She didn't want to think. She was safe- for now.

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

hoped you like..sry bout the short chapter...


	3. unexpected guest

hey peoples! On with the chapter!

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

_Titan's Tower_

A week after the appearance of Slade and the battle with Contol Freak, Raven stepped into her room. There was a dim light and books were scattered everywhere. Almost everything in her room was either purple or black. It was quiet and nothing bothered her. It was just the way she liked it. Thoughts rushed into her mind. The visions. The appearance of Slade. Had it all been coincidence? Or had the time come for her to free all of hell's creatures to the mortal world?

_Why the hell did i have to be the "gem"? Why was I to destroy the mortal world? Why was I destined to be a...a monster? What happened to Control Freak? Did I do something to him? No...I know I couldn't do such a thing...who would?_

She was deep in thought when there was a knock. She opened her door to see nothing but arrows leading...somewhere. She followed them full of curiousity. It finally led to the main headquarters. She opened the door. Then...

Titans: SURPRISE!

BB: hey, birthday girl! You didn't really think that we'd forget your birthday, huh?

Starfire: We would never do such a thing. Come and join us as we eat the cake of birthday!

Cyborg: It's my special eight-layer cake! And it has your name on it!

BB: Come on, Rae. You know you want it?

Robin: Yeah, come on. Have some fun. You must be full of stress from Sla...

Beastboy hit Robin in the stomach. There was silence for a few seconds. Raven just stared into space. Finally, Raven spoke

Raven: Listen you guys. I really appreciate what you're doing for me and all, but I have work to do. I need to meditate on some things. I'm real sorry...you already know the dangers you're already in becasue of my existence. I'm sorry. I can't join you.leaves party and heads back to her room

Titans:stand in shock

BB: but...bu...bu...but...

The door closed. Raven quickly headed back for her room. However, she was stopped by a certain robin.

Robin: We know what you'll become and we accept it. How come you don't understand that? Beastboy's been putting a lot of work into your party. You don't know what he feels about errr...never mind. Could you please go to the party? for the titans? It would help ease your stress too.

Raven:thinksalright...just this once. I can live one day without worrying about hell and the prophecy. Let's go.

Robin: Alright, let's go!

_A few hours later_

Robin: So Raven, you glad you went to the party?

Raven: It's okay.

Starfire: We've already eaten the cake of birthday, danced, and sang. What shall we do now?

Cyborg: I know...let's pin the Beastboy.

BB: you know you want to. It's me. All you have to do is pin me in the bottom.

Robin: Wanna try?  
Raven: Ummmm...oka...

One of the windows crashed. A fiery figure with the mark of scath rose. He stared at Raven and walked toward her saying...

"It has begun."

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

like it? I think this fic should be BBRae. Any objections? If ya do, include it in ur review. As for flames...I'll use 'em to make smores.


	4. beginnings

sry if this is fast-paced or sumthin...hope this chapter will help slow it down...on with chapter 4! Enjoy!

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

_Raven's room_

Raven woke up screaming. Sweat covered her face and her heart beat was really fast. She had a vision in a vision. She saw her birthday being ruined by Slade and her friends shocked by the sudden arrival of him. However, one phrase scared her the most: _It has begun_. Had it been just a dream...or was she forseeing the future. She sat by her bed silently. She carefully checked the calender. It was the day of her birthday. Today would be the day when, Trigon will get what he wants: destruction of the mortal world. She couldn't allow it. It was too much.

Thoughts were rushing in her head when there was a knock. Regretfully, she opened the door to see arrows pointing...to the headquarters. She knew what this meant. She would have to ruin the party and bring bad news to her friends. It was the only way. It wouldn't help much when trying to save the world, but she would do it anyway. She followed the arrows and opened the door...

Titans: SURPRISE!

BB: hey, birthday girl! You didn't really think that we'd forget your birthday, huh?

Starfire: We would never do such a thing. Come and join us as we eat the cake of birthday!

Cyborg: It's my special eight-layer cake! And it has your name on it!

BB: Come on, Rae. You know you want it?

Robin: Yeah, come on. Have some fun. You must be full of stress from Sla...

Beastboy hit Robin in the stomach. There was silence for a few seconds. Raven just stared into space. Finally, Raven spoke.

Raven: Listen, I have to tell you something...

BB: Whatever it is, it's ok. We'll forgive you cuz it's your special day.

Raven: You don't understand. Sl...

Cyborg: of course we understand. It's ok if you want to pin BB first in "Pin the Beastboy."

Raven: but...

Robin: whatever you have to say, tell us later. For now relax. Have some fun. It's not the end of the world or anything, right?

_You don't know how wrong you are. The end of the world will happen. Today. Not next year, not ten years from now. Today. _Raven thought.

Starfire: please friend? will you join us in this day of feasting and birth?

Raven: I...

Cyborg: It's okay. I have my famous eight-layer cake! Nothing can go wrong when you have some of this.

Raven: SHUT UP!

silence

Raven: I'm just going to say one thing. Slade is coming today, and he's going to bring down the mortal world. Hell will be on the loose, and it's going to happen today. Today!

Robin: Bu...

Raven: Trust me. I had a vision he will come...and there isn't anything we can do about it.

BB: Rae...we didn't know...

Raven: my birthday isn't anything to celebrate about. It should actually be a time for mourning and sobbing. Earth will fall...just like Azarath...

Cyborg: Come on Raven. Think on the bright side.

Raven: give me one reason I should be happy.

Starfire: Friend, for one thing, you are our fri...

One of the windows crashed. A fiery figure stepped out of the shard of glass. He stared at Raven and walked toward her saying...

"You might have tried to stop this from happening, but you can't do anything about it. I have a message for you. It is this: It has begun."

All Raven could think was _I told them. I told them this would happen. They took it lightly. Now they're all going to die. This darkness will consume all of the mortal world along with them. We're all going to die._

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

hope you liked it. this is the beginning of somethin' bigger. As Slade said:

_It has begun_


	5. darkness

two chappies in one day! enjoy!

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

_Titan's Tower_

_It has begun._

The word rang in Raven's head. She saw him. Slade. He was staring directly at her. His eyes were full of fire, and his face was scarred with the mark of scath. His fists were filled with flames of hate, destruction, and death.

Slade: did you miss me titans? I have to admit, I was looking forward to seeing you.

Robin: what do you want?

Slade: you know what I want. I need Raven.

BB: I'm sorry but she isn't going anywhere near you.

Slade: That's not for you to decide, is it?

Slade's hands burned hotter than usual. The Titans had to fight Slade to protect Raven. Robin threw birdarangs and tried to hit Slade with punches while Cyborg shot at the evil with his sonic cannon. Meanwhile, Beastboy transformed into a Tricerotops and charged at him. He missed. Starfire shot starbolts at him but with no success of hurting Slade. In the other side of the room, Raven was having her own personal battles.

_I did this...this is all because of me. I should never have dragged them into this. Why didn't I run away when I had the chance? I could have helped them._

Out of the blue, there was a voice in Raven's mind. Finally she realized the voice. It was Trigon's.

Trigon: Are you ready to serve me? You are the portal. And through you, hell will break loose into the mortal world. Will you serve? my daughter? my heir?

Raven:weakly no...I won't betray my friends. I'd rather die. I will never serve you.

Trigon: Then you will die like the others. I will get out of this prison you call your mind and destroy you with all of hell. The mortal world will be mine!

Raven: no...NO!

A strong black aura surrounded her. It circled the Titan's Tower and then engulfed the entire city. Everything was frozen. Not a soul took a breath or moved at all. It was her birthday after all. She could do whatever she wanted. She needed to run somewhere safe...somewhere neither the Titans or Trigon could find her. Somewhere...

_What do I do? Where do I go? I have to do something...I need to go somewhere._

Trigon: I can help you with that.

Raven was startled. _How could he talk? Everything was frozen! Even Sl...where was Slade?_

The body of Slade had disappeared. There wasn't even a clue of what had happened.

Trigon: Listen daughter. I am your mind. I am a part of you. You can never freeze me...for it will be freezing yourself as well. I have kept some of my minions safe from you. They should be familiar.

Out of nowhere, Control Freak, Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Slade had appeared. Their eyes were filled with hate. It's fire was eternally lit. They were consumed by the flame. They had no mind of their own. All they knew how to do was serve Trigon. They were zombies.

Raven: These...so...how...that..

Trigon: Yes, I took their souls. They were promised riches beyond the eyes can see. They were also more than willing to join me when I promised them the elimination of the Titans.

Raven: You bastard. You aren't no father of mine! I will destroy you! Y'hear? I will kill you!

Raven's turned black. She chanted words (y'know...azarath metrion zinthos..i think) and there was dark magic surrounding her.

Trigon: See, there is darkness in both of us. We are related. We are connected.

Raven: NO!

Then her mind went black.

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

h'lo...I know this is a short story. I know it's fast-paced. Don't hurt me! I'll...umm...make a sequel! By the way, there wtill might be a few more chapters...so sit tight!

Haenn


	6. a new hope

hey! here's another one of the chapters.

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

_...Somewhere..._

_Where am I? _was the first thing that came to Raven's mind when she woke up. It was dark. There was nothing...except a faint light in the distance. The light came closer. and closer. and closer. As it got closer, Raven saw the light in detail. It was no light. It had four burning eyes and blood covered his face. It was her nightmare...her destiny...it was...Trigon.

Trigon: How have you been doing? Are you convinced yet that light in which the mortals lived in is weak? Are you ready to embrace the darkness that is in you? the one that will create the fall of the mortals?

Raven: I will never join you! What have you done to my friends? What have you done to all of them!

Trigon: I did nothing...yet. They are out of the time stopping wish you made back at their tower. They will fall soon enough. However, you have freed me from my prison. I will spare you...if you pledge loyalty to me as Slade has. You will help me destroy the world.

Raven: no...no...no...I can't...I won't..I won't betray my friends like that. (eyes turn red in rage) You hear? I won't do it! I won't do it!

Trigon: Very well. I am very disappointed in you, Raven. You will now have to fall, just like your friends will. I am gathering all of hell. I am preparing them for their battle, their glory, their victory!

Raven: No you won't!

A white aura surrounded her. It blinded Trigon enough to complete Raven's transformation. The place became dark suddenly. There was one difference however. Raven was...different. She now wore a white cloak and light surrounded her.

_What am I? I have changed...I've turned...pure. I am part of the light...yet part of the dark...my heart belongs to the Titans...yet it also turns to hell. What am I?_

Trigon: no...it can't be...how did she...how could she have known...

Raven: What am I?

Trigon looked at her fearfully and disappeared.

Raven: Tell me who I am! What is this? What part of the prophecy have you not told me? There is an alternate ending to this madness and destruction, right? Isn't there? Tell me!

She stood there. Clouds formed in the skies and soon it began to rain. Hope had rained upon the mortal world. There was a chance to stop the evil. The answer was Raven.

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

hope u liked it


	7. Answers

another chapter of the story...

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

_...Somewhere..._

_What am I? What did I do? What have I become?_

Thoughts rushed into Raven's head. There had to be an explanation of her transformation. There had to be a reason for Trigon, powerful demon, to disappear. She had to know...she had to find out.

"Raven, I can help you"

Raven turned to see Arella, her mother, standing there.

Raven: mother, what're you doing here?

Arella: no time to explain my child. You know what you were to become. You knew. But what you did not know was that there was another part to the prophecy.

Raven: What're you talking about? Why is this happening to me?

Arella: Nobody was to tell you that there was another part to the prophecy. It said that there will be two ways. One way was destruction and chaos. The other was peace and prosperity. Trigon did not want peace so he cursed us. Whomever speaks of the prophecy will die horribly unless the "gem" discovers the power of purity first. Then are curse is lifted. You have become the greatest of the people of Azarath. Your bond with your friends have unleashed the light in you. You are the mistress of purity and light in the darkest of places. You are the only on who can defeat Trigon.

Raven: What am I to do? How can I kill Trigon?

Arella: You will find a way. I know you will. Your people have always loved you and always will. Remember that.

Arella transformed into a white dove and flew away.

Raven: Wait! How can I talk to you again? Will I ever see you again? Wait!

She knew what happened to her. She knew her purpose. It was not to destroy the mortal world, but to save it. She looked up at the sky to see more stormy clouds. A storm was coming. She would have to do her best to fight Trigon. The whole world depended on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Near the City_

Millions of creatures (they look similar to the creatures in "Cyborg the Barbarian" except orange instead of green) appeared from the earth. They were armed for battle. They were hell's army.

Trigon: Are the troops ready?

Slade: They are ready, sir

Trigon: (mumbling) we'll need them

Slade: What sir?

Trigon: Nothing. I will lead them to the city and destroy everthing in our way. You will also get your own personal army and fight by my side.

Slade: I am honored to work with you. Will you honor our deal?

Trigon: I will...if you destroy ALL of the Titans...including Raven.

Slade: I thought she was the portal.

Trigon: She was. We have hell's army. We have no more use for her.

Slade: Yes, sir. I will do as you say. The Titans will probably come to protect their city, sir. I will make sure none of them have a breath of life left before the battle is completed.

Trigon: Now let's begin to march. The era of men is about to crumble down. The era of Trigon will begin!

(soldiers cheering in background)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Titan's Tower_

While Raven learned of her new power, the other Titans began to battle. They had brought all of their allies to aid them. Cyborg used his time machine to bring Sarasim and her people to the modern age (Sarasim is the girl from "Cyborg the Barbarian") while Starfire brought Larry (cartoon Robin), Wildebeast, and Hotspot to aid them in their battle. Robin called Titans East to arrive there and Beastboy located Thunder and Lightning (from "Forces of Nature").

Robin: Hello, fellow Titans. You are all here to fight for Earth. Trigon, a powerful demon, and Slade have unleashed the army of hell onto our world. We have to destroy them at all costs. The fate of the world depends on us. Will you join our team and destroy Hell as we know it?

(mumbling)

Sarasim: No matter what the others decide, my people will stay and help you. Cyborg has helped us once. It is time we return the favor.

Larry: I will

Bumblebee: My team's in no matter what.

Thunder: We will also aid you.

Cyborg: Then let's prepare for the battle. Get into your positions. We will either be victorious or die trying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Sky_

Raven flew above towns and houses. She knew she was the world's only hope against Trigon. She had to come to the Titan's aid.

"I'll save you guys...trust me."

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstit

how was that for a chapter. The next chapter will probably be the end of this story. I'll make a sequel. Count on it. Oh ya, and this is probably not how "The End Part 1" premiering July 2(Saturday) is gonna be.

Til next time,

Haenn


End file.
